1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system for allowing a game player to enjoy control button operations or pressings in time to music, sound effects, or other audible information, and a computer-readable recording medium which stores a computer program to realize such a game system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are commercially available game systems which can be played by a game layer to add sound effects such as DJ (Disc Jockey) sounds or an ad lib musical performance to music that is performed as BGM (background music), so that the game player can enjoy directing the performance of the music. For example, reference should be made to the music simulation game xe2x80x9cHiphopmaniaxe2x80x9d manufactured and sold by Konami Co., Ltd. Those game systems have a plurality of control members or buttons to be operated in time to music by the game player and a display screen for displaying an indicator which indicates the timings to operate the control members.
In the known game systems, the indicator is displayed only for the purpose of accurately indicating the timings to operate the control members to the game player. However, no attempts have heretofore been made to employ the displayed indicator so as to make the game more fun and introduce an unexpected element into the game.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a game system which employs an image for indicating control member operation timings to make the game more fun and introduce an unexpected element into the game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable recording medium which stores a computer program to realize such a game system.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising a display unit for displaying a game image, control means for being manually operable by a game player, a memory for storing data representing a timing to operate the control means while a game is being played, control operation indicating means for displaying in the game image an image for indicating the timing to operate the control means based on the data stored in the memory, and obstructing means for generating an obstructive effect in the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means, to obstruct an attempt of the game player to grasp the timing to operate the control means.
When the obstructing means generates an obstructive effect, it obstructs an attempt of the game player to grasp the timing to operate the control means, and hence tends to blind the game player. Consequently, the game player finds the game to be fun, and an unexpected element is introduced into the game.
The control operation indicating means may comprise means for displaying as the image a mark for indicating the timing to operate the control means, so as to be movable in the game image when the game is in process such that when the mark reaches a predetermined position in the game image, the timing to operate the control means arrives.
The control means may comprise a plurality of control members, and the control operation indicating means may comprise means for displaying as the image a plurality of marks distinguishably associated with the control members, respectively, for indicating the timings to operate the control members, respectively, the marks being movable in the game image as the game proceeds such that when the marks reach a predetermined position in the game image, the timings to operate the control members arrive.
The obstructing means may comprise means for concealing the mark while the mark is moving in the game image, as the obstructive effect. Alternatively, the obstructing means may comprise means for changing the length of the mark while the mark is moving in the game image, as the obstructive effect. Alternatively, the obstructing means may comprise means for changing the manner in which the marks are distinguishably associated with the control members, while the mark is moving in the game image, as the obstructive effect. Further alternatively, the obstructing means comprises means for generating a mark indicative of an erroneous timing, as the obstructive effect. The game image may include an area for displaying the marks, the area being divided into a plurality of parallel tracks associated respectively with the control members, the marks being movable along the tracks, respectively, the obstructing means comprising means for moving at least one of the marks to another one of the tracks while the marks are moving in the game image, as the obstructive effect.
The game system may further comprise means for inhibiting the obstructive effect in a predetermined range in the game image which extends away from the predetermined position in a direction which is opposite to the direction in which the mark is movable. While an obstructive effect generated by the obstructing means is effective to blind the game player, the game player is allowed to grasp the timing to operate the control means in the predetermined range in the game image which extends away from the predetermined position.
The game system may further comprise decision means for deciding whether a condition for generating the obstructive effect is satisfied or not while the game is in process, and obstructive effect control means for controlling the obstructing means to generate the obstructive effect when the condition is satisfied as decided by the decision means, and to inhibit the obstructive effect from being produced when the condition is not satisfied as decided by the decision means. Because the obstructive effect is allowed to be generated or inhibited from being generated depending on whether the condition is satisfied or not, the game player can enjoy variations in the game.
The game system may further comprise evaluating means for evaluating a game player""s achievement by comparing an operation by the game player of the control means with the timing to operate the control means while the game is in progress, and obstructive effect control means for controlling the obstructing means to generate the obstructive effect when the game player""s achievement evaluated by the evaluating means is higher than a predetermined reference level, and to inhibit the obstructive effect from being produced when the game player""s achievement evaluated by the evaluating means is lower than the predetermined reference level. The obstructive effect is generated when the game player is accustomed to the game and game player""s achievement evaluated by the evaluating means becomes higher than the predetermined reference level. Thus, the game player will not be bored with the game.
The game system may further comprise mode selecting means for selecting, according to a command from the game player, either a first mode in the game for instructing the game player via the control operation indicating means to operate the control means according to a predetermined control operation procedure based on the data representing the timing to operate the control means, or a second mode in the game for indicating to, the game player via the control operation indicating means, a control operation procedure contained in a practice range which is established in the predetermined control operation procedure in the first mode, obstructive effect setting means for establishing, according to a command from the game player, whether the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect, as a condition in the second mode in the game, control operation indication control means for controlling the control operation indicating means to indicate the predetermined control operation procedure to the game player through the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means, when the first mode is selected, or to indicate the control operation procedure contained in the practice range to the game player through the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means, when the second mode is selected, and obstructive effect control means for controlling the obstructing means to generate the obstructive effect when the first mode is selected, to generate the obstructive effect if the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect by the obstructive effect setting means when the second mode is selected, and to inhibit the obstructive effect from being produced if the obstructing means is inhibited to generate the obstructive effect by the obstructive effect setting means when the second mode is selected.
When the first mode is selected, the obstructive effect is added to the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means. When the second mode is selected, whether the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect is established according to a command from the game player, and the obstructive effect is controlled depending on the established detail while the game player is playing the practice range. Therefore, the game player may either inhibit the obstructive effect from being added and dedicate its effort to mastering control operations in the practice range, or allow the obstructive effect to be added and practice control operations against the obstructive effect. The second mode can thus be effectively utilized as a mode for providing practicing opportunities for the first mode.
The game system may further comprise practice range setting means for establishing the practice range according to a command from the game player when the second mode is selected. The second mode can thus be effectively utilized when the game player wants to practice control operations which the game player is not skillful enough to perform properly.
The obstructive effect setting means may comprise means for establishing a difficulty level of the obstructive effect according to a command from the game player if the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect, and the obstructive effect control means comprises means for controlling the obstructing means to generate the obstructive effect in the difficulty level established by the obstructive effect setting means while the game is being played in the second mode if the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect. The game player is therefore given practicing opportunities for various difficulty levels of the obstructive effect.
The game system may further comprise decision means for deciding whether a condition for generating the obstructive effect is satisfied or not while the game is in process in the first mode and the second mode, the obstructive effect control means comprising means for controlling the obstructing means to generate the obstructive effect when the condition is satisfied as decided by the decision means when the game is played in the first mode, to generate the obstructive effect when the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect by the obstructive effect setting means and also when the condition is satisfied as decided by the decision means when the game is played in the second mode, and to inhibit the obstructive effect from being produced when the obstructing means is inhibited from generating the obstructive effect by the obstructive effect setting means or when the condition is not satisfied as decided by the decision means when the game is played in the second mode. Even when the game player selects the second mode and is practicing control operations, the obstructive effect may be generated or not generated, giving the game player variations in the game. The second mode can be made valuable as a practicing opportunity for the first mode. The condition for generating the obstructive effect in the first mode may be determined arbitrarily. The condition for generating the obstructive effect in the second mode may be identical to the condition for generating the obstructive effect in the first mode. Therefore, if the addition of the obstructive effect in the second mode is allowed, then the obstructive effect is added under the same condition as in the first mode. Consequently, the practicing environment provided in the second mode is close to the game playing environment in the first mode.
The game system may further comprise evaluating means for evaluating a game player""s achievement by comparing an operation by the game player of the control means with the timing to operate the control means while the game is in progress in the second mode, the obstructive effect control means comprising means for controlling the obstructing means to generate the obstructive effect when the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect by the obstructive effect setting means and the game player""s achievement evaluated by the evaluating means is higher than a predetermined reference level, and to inhibit the obstructive effect from being produced when the obstructing means is inhibited from generating the obstructive effect by the obstructive effect setting means or the game player""s achievement evaluated by the evaluating means is lower than the predetermined reference level. Even when the game player selects the second mode and is practicing control operations, the obstructive effect may be generated or not generated depending on the game player""s achievement in the game. Therefore, the second mode can be made valuable as a practicing opportunity for the first mode.
The game system may further comprise sound outputting means for playing music when the game is in progress, and outputting sound effects in addition to the music depending on an operation of the control means when the control means is operated by the game player according to the timing indicated by the control operation indicating means while the music is being played. Consequently, the game player is able to gain a feeling to operate the control means in time to the music, and hence finds the game to be much fun.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium readable by a computer and storing data representing a timing to operate control means in a game system while a game is being played, and a program for displaying on a display unit in the game system an image for indicating the timing to operate the control means based on the stored data while the game is in progress, the program being arranged to cause the computer to function as obstructing means for generating an obstructive effect in the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means, to obstruct an attempt of the game player to grasp the timing to operate the control means. The recording medium which stores the above data allows the game system according to the foregoing aspect of the invention to be realized.
In the above recording medium, the program is arranged to cause the computer to function as mode selecting means for selecting, according to a command from the game player, either a first mode in the game for instructing the game player via the control operation indicating means to operate the control means according to a predetermined control operation procedure based on the data representing the timing to operate the control means, or a second mode in the game for indicating to, the game player via the control operation indicating means, a control operation procedure contained in a practice range which is established in the predetermined control operation procedure in the first mode, obstructive effect setting means for establishing, according to a command from the game player, whether the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect, as a condition in the second mode in the game, control operation indication control means for controlling the control operation indicating means to indicate the predetermined control operation procedure to the game player through the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means, when the first mode is selected, or to indicate the control operation procedure contained in the practice range to the game player through the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means, when the second mode is selected, and obstructive effect control means for controlling the obstructing means to generate the obstructive effect when the first mode is selected, to generate the obstructive effect if the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect by the obstructive effect setting means when the second mode is selected, and to inhibit the obstructive effect from being produced if the obstructing means is inhibited to generate the obstructive effect by the obstructive effect setting means when the second mode is selected. When the computer reads and runs the program stored in the above recording medium, the above game system can be realized.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising a display unit for displaying a game image, a plurality of control members for being manually operable by a game player, a memory for storing data representing a control operation procedure of the control members which is established in time to a predetermined music piece, mode selecting means for selecting, according to a command from the game player, a first mode in a game playable by the game player to play the music piece from the beginning to the last thereof, and a second mode in the game to play a practice range established in at least a portion of the music, control operation procedure presenting means for displaying an image presenting the control operation procedure on the display unit based on the data representing the control operation procedure, obstructing means for generating an obstructive effect in the image presenting the control operation procedure to obstruct an attempt of the game player to grasp the control operation procedure, obstructive effect setting means for establishing, according to a command from the game player, whether the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect when the game is played in the second mode, display control means for controlling the control operation procedure presenting means to display the control operation procedure from the beginning to the last of the music piece on the display unit when the game is played in the first mode, and to display the control operation procedure from the beginning to the last of the practice range when the game is played in the second mode, and obstructive effect control means for controlling the obstructing means to generate the obstructive effect when the game is played in the first mode, to generate the obstructive effect if the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect by obstructive effect setting means when the game is played in the second mode, and to inhibit the obstructive effect from being produced if the obstructing means is inhibited from generating the obstructive effect by obstructive effect setting means when the game is played in the second mode.
When the first mode is selected, the obstructive effect is added to the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means to obstruct an effort of the game player to grasp the timing to operate the control means, for thereby blinding the game player. Therefore, the game player finds the game to be much fun because of an unexpected element introduced into the game. When the second mode is selected, whether the obstructing means is allowed to generate the obstructive effect is established according to a command from the game player, and the obstructive effect is controlled depending on the established detail while the game player is playing the practice range. Therefore, the game player may either inhibit the obstructive effect from being added and dedicate its effort to mastering control operations in the practice range, or allow the obstructive effect to be added and practice control operations against the obstructive effect. The second mode can thus be effectively utilized as a mode for providing practicing opportunities for the first mode.
The obstructing means may comprise means for changing the speed at which the mark moves, as the obstructive effect. Alternatively, the obstructing means may comprise means for reducing the time required until the mark reaches the predetermined position, as the obstructive effect. Further alternatively, the obstructing means may comprise means for interrupting the displaying of the mark for a predetermined time, as the obstructive effect.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising a display unit for displaying a game image, control means for being manually operable by a game player, first memory means for storing data representing a timing to operate the control means while a game is being played, first control operation indicating means for displaying in the game image an image for indicating the timing to operate the control means when the game is in progress based on the data stored in the first memory means, obstructing means for generating an obstructive effect in the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means, to obstruct an attempt of the game player to grasp the timing to operate the control means, and obstructive effect generation control means for controlling the obstructing means to generate the obstructive effect depending on an operation by the game player of the control means while the game is in progress.
The obstructive effect is added to the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means to obstruct an effort of the game player to grasp the timing to operate the control means, for thereby blinding the game player. Therefore, the game player finds the game to be much fun because an unexpected element is introduced into the game. Since the obstructive effect is generated in response to an operation of the control means, when the game is played by a plurality of game players, one of the game players may be able to obstruct another game player with the obstructive effect. Therefore, the game players find the game interesting as a competition game.
The first control operation indicating means may comprise means for displaying in the game image a first mark for indicating an operation of the control means, as the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means, and moving the first mark in the game image when the game is in process such that when the first mark reaches a predetermined position in the game image, the timing to operate the control means associated with the first mark arrives.
The game system may further comprise second memory means for storing data representing a timing to operate the control means while a game is being played, and second control operation indicating means for displaying in the game image an image for indicating the timing to operate the control means when the game is in progress based on the data stored in the second memory means, the obstructive effect generation control means comprising means for controlling the obstructing means to generate the obstructive effect when the control means is operated by the game player at the timing to operate the control means based on the data stored in the second memory means.
Since the obstructive effect is generated at the timing of an actual operation of the control means, the game is made more fun and an unexpected element is introduced into the game.
The second control operation indicating means may comprise means for displaying in the game image a second mark to indicate an operation of the control means, as the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means based on the data stored in the second memory means, and moving the second mark in the game image when the game is in process such that when the second mark reaches a predetermined position in the game image, the timing to operate the control means associated with the second mark arrives.
The control means may comprise a plurality of control members, the second control operation indicating means comprising means for displaying, as the image for indicating the timings to operate the control members based on the data stored in the second memory means, a plurality of second marks distinguishably associated with the control members, respectively, for indicating the timings to operate the control members, respectively, the second marks being movable in the game image as the game proceeds such that when the second marks reach a predetermined position in the game image, the timings to operate the control members associated with the second marks arrive.
The game system may further comprise control operation timing setting means for randomly establishing timings to operate the control members to be stored in the second memory means, for each game to be played.
Inasmuch as timings to operate the control members are randomly established for each game to be played, the game player will not be bored with the game when repeatedly playing the game.
The obstructive effect generation control means may comprise means for generating an obstructive effect to obstruct an attempt of the game player to grasp the timing to operate one of the control members in response to an operation of another one of the control members when the game is in progress.
If the control members are assigned to a plurality of game players, then one of the game players may be able to obstruct another game player with the obstructive effect. Therefore, the game players find the game interesting as a competition game.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising a display unit for displaying a game image, control means for being manually operable by a game player, first memory means for storing data representing a timing to operate the control means while a game is being played, first control operation indicating means for displaying in the game image an image for indicating the timing to operate the control means when the game is in progress based on the data stored in the first memory means, a plurality of obstructing means for generating obstructive effects to obstruct an attempt of the game player to grasp the timing to operate the control means, in image for indicating the timing to operate the control means, and obstructive effect generation control means for controlling the plurality of obstructing means to select one of the obstructing means and generating the obstructive effect from the selected one of the obstructing means, in response to an operation by the game player of the control means while the game is in progress.
In response to an operation of the control means, the obstructive effect is added to the image for indicating the timing to operate the control means to obstruct an effort of the game player to grasp the timing to operate the control means, for thereby blinding the game player. Therefore, the game player finds the game to be much fun because of an unexpected element introduced into the game. The plurality of obstructing means is effective to introduce further unexpected elements into the game.
The game system may further comprise second memory means for storing data representing timings to operate the control members, respectively, while a game is being played, allocating means for allocating the control members to the timings represented by the data stored in the second memory means, and second control operation indicating means for displaying in the game image an image for indicating the timings to operate the control members when the game is in progress based on the association between the timings represented by the data stored in the second memory means and the control members allocated by the allocating means, the obstructive effect generation control means comprising means for, when the control means is operated according to the timing represented by the data stored in the second memory means, for selecting one of the obstructing means associated with the operated control means according to the association, and generating the obstructive effect from the selected one of the obstructing means.
The game system may further comprise allocation changing means for changing the association depending on the operation by the game player of the control means.
Because the obstructing means associated with the control means is changed depending on an operation of the control means, the game may be developed with an increased level of unexpectedness. If the control means comprises a plurality of control members assigned to a plurality of game players, then one of the game players can operate one of the control members to change the association to obstruct another game player, or can associate a desired one of the obstructing means with its own control member. The game players will thus find the game interesting as a competition game.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system comprising a display unit for displaying a game image, a plurality of control members for being manually operable by a game player, memory means for storing data representing timings to operate the control members while a game is being played, first control operation indicating means for displaying in the game image an image for indicating the timings to operate the control members when the game is in progress based on the data stored in the memory means, and evaluating means for evaluating operations by the game player of the control members, respectively, by comparing the timings at which the control members are actually operated by the game player with the timings stored in the memory means to operate the control members.
Each of the control members is evaluated for its operation. Therefore, if the control members are assigned to a plurality of game players for playing the game, then each of the game players can be evaluated for the operation of the assigned control member. Even if the game is played by one game player, the game player can know the positions of control members which the game player is not skillful enough to operate adequately.
The game system may further comprise evaluation display means for displaying evaluations produced by the evaluating means distinguishably among the control members in the game image. The game player can know the evaluations by viewing the game image.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium readable by a computer and storing data representing a timing to operate control means in a game system while a game is being played, and a program for controlling the computer to execute a procedure to display on a display unit in the game system an image for indicating the timing to operate the control means based on the stored data while the game is in progress, and a procedure to generate an obstructive effect in the image to obstruct an attempt of the game player to grasp the timing to operate the control means, in response to an operation by the game player of the control means when the game is in progress.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium readable by a computer and storing data representing timings to operate a plurality of respective control members in a game system while a game is being played, and a program for controlling the computer to execute a procedure to display on a display unit in the game system an image for indicating the timings to operate the control members based on the stored data while the game is in progress, and a procedure to evaluate operations by the game player of the control members, respectively, by comparing the timings at which the control members are actually operated by the game player with the timings represented by the stored data.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which preferred embodiments of the present invention are shown by way of illustrative example.